Spots
by DaughterofRomulus
Summary: A young woman, new to the Babylon 5 station, finds her way into a... spot of trouble! Full summary available in the story header. Warning: Story contains non-con spanking. Please don't read if such subject matter will offend you.
**Spots**

 **Eighteen-year-old** **Jennifer Anne Davis is not only new to the Babylon 5 station, but she also seems to have a knack for finding trouble, generally by way of a mouth overflowing with sass. However in her heart, there is a longing, one she cannot explain. When the new arrival overhears an argument one morning, down in the Zocalo, she is unable to resist butting in, curious to see if the feeling has a name.**

 **Story** **Rating** **\- PG**

 **Warnings - Contains the severe, non-consensual disciplinary spanking of an** **18-year-old** **female. Please do not read if such content will offend you.**

Jennifer Anne Davis stood just inside Red Sector on the infamous space station, Babylon 5, her mindless wandering of the shops lining the Zocalo beginning to slow, and then coming to an immediate halt when she heard bickering coming from a few meters away. Her head turned, curiosity piqued; a brawl was more exciting than wandering, aimlessly on her own. Why she had been forced to come here with her older sister was beyond her, but at least she might be able to get some interesting entertainment, perhaps even become a part of it. The prospect was more than a little exciting, Jenny Anne still unsure why it was so.

The voices began to die down as she approached their source, well, only one of them was dying down. The other voice, which belonged to a tall, spotted individual, was still loudly raised in protest. Jenny Anne was so intrigued by the happenings that she neglected to see another figure approach, standing beside her though his gaze remained trained just ahead, where most of the Zocalo was currently content to stare.

"What are they squabbling about this time?"

Jenny Anne turned and looked up, noticing a middle-aged man standing at her side and watching the display with a bemused expression, his arms folded loosely across his chest. He wore a uniform that was similar and yet different to a few of the security personnel that she had already seen patrolling the area, no doubt keeping an eye on the large number of traders that had been behind her in processing, earlier that morning.

"Hello," she said warily, staring for less than another second before turning back towards the bickering pair. Wait… one of them, hair like an upright broom of sorts, was now laughing? "I'm not sure what's happening."

"The names Garibaldi," he said, extending his hand towards the teenager, who accepted it with mild hesitation. It was a mildly confusing to have someone friendly engaging her.

"I'm Jenny Anne," she replied, turning away once again and daring to step closer to the arguing duo. The portly man, who had a grand crest of hair standing up around his head snorted with laughter suddenly, which only seemed to anger the spotted individual further. "I arrived here with my sister only this morning. Who exactly are these two?" Judging from the clothing adorning the two men Jenny Anne concluded that they had to be people of great importance. Didn't this station have an ambassadorial wing for housing the high elite from various worlds and governments?

"The loud, complaining one with the spots is G'Kar; he's the Narn ambassador on the station."

"Who's his friend there?"

"That would be the Centauri ambassador, Londo Mollari. And I wouldn't exactly call them "friends." They aren't particularly fond of one another, and they don't hesitate to argue in public, especially G'Kar."

Jenny Anne took a moment to wonder why Garibaldi was content to watch the argument, rather than intervene. Perhaps it hadn't escalated quite enough yet or perhaps he was far too amused by the petty, childish bickering to bother breaking the duo apart. Jenny Anne took that moment to edge closer, noting how powerful each man appeared in their rights, the desire to speak her own, personal thoughts about the bickering growing more intense with each passing step.

Without a doubt Jenny Anne was the confrontational sort, many in the past accusing her of having an overly-sassy mouth and an irritating stubborn streak that stretched light-years wide and sometimes…well, sometimes she just poked her nose where it didn't belong. Reactions tended to vary and were (almost always) amusing. Important people such as these two arguing ambassadors were bound to give good reactions, especially the louder of the two.

It wasn't like they would do anything about it.

"Oh, that is ridiculous," Mollari said, his accent causing a tingle to run the length of Jenny Anne's spine. There was always a special place in her heart reserved for men with interesting accents, but there was also a place beside it for tall, imposing men in flashy dress and she felt her gaze settling on the Narn. What was his name again? _G'Kar..._ He wasn't exactly a handsome beast, though she supposed that a Narn female might feel differently about that, the way he was speaking, his posture attempting to dominate, appear intimidating...

The girl's eyes refused to leave the Narn, her sights drinking up the strong confidence and authority that this individual obviously possessed, and then a part of her decided to do what she usually did in a situation like this: Jenny Anne stepped forwards and opened her mouth.

"What's ridiculous?" Two sets of eyes were suddenly, intently focused on her person, Londo welcoming the interruption with a charming smile directed towards the young woman, while G'Kar only glared. How dare this human push her way between them, and before he could further speak his thoughts no less!

"It is not your concern," G'Kar said forcefully, irritation clearly showing.

"It is nothing for you to be concerned with, my dear," Mollari said politely, shaking his head at G'Kar. "You'll have to forgive G'Kar; he doesn't like his tantrums interrupted."

Jenny Anne allowed herself to giggle, looking the Narn up and down, giggling again at the interesting shade his cheeks were becoming. "I can tell."

"How _dare_ you," G'Kar sputtered at Mollari. "How dare you make me look like a fool in front of this, this _girl_ ," he seethed.

"Uh, you did that all by yourself, Spotty," she replied, rolling her eyes. Sometimes she was too full of herself. G'Kar gaped, and Mollari laughed deeply. "Hell, I think Green Sector heard you from here."

"Oh, I like this one," the Centauri ambassador purred, reaching for Jenny Ann's hand and kissing it with the perfect poise of a noble gentleman. "What is your name?"

"Jenny Anne. It's a pleasure."

"I don't think I like her at all," G'Kar growled under his breath, his reddish colored eyes seemingly boring holes into the young woman's skull as she smirked in his direction.

"I think I ruffled Hot Spot's feathers," she whispered, loudly enough for the Narn to hear her. "Is he always so bitchy?" The insult was enough to spur G'Kar forwards, and he grabbed Jenny Anne roughly by the arm and pulled her close, the girl's eyes widening in shock though her pulse quickened. She had almost expected the Narn to be like every other man in the universe: offering little more than a rude retort, if they made any at all, before making a hasty retreat, never to be seen again. Perhaps G'Kar was different, but that look in his eyes was more than a little intense. Maybe interfering hadn't been the wisest of ideas.

"Hey! Let go of my arm; you spotted jackass!" she screeched.

"Why you insolent..."

"G'Kar!" Garibaldi's voice rang out over the milling voices of Red Sector as he approached them. "Let her go. _Now_." G'Kar could only stare at the head of security and Jenny Anne, releasing an irritated breath as he complied with the harshly spoken order before he began to back away.

"You haven't heard the last of this," he hissed in promise, turning on his heel and stalking away.

"I bet we have," Jenny Anne couldn't help but call out, a small part of her spirit sinking. Looks could be deceiving; he was just like all of the other men that had ever witnessed her behaving like an absolute brat.

Nothing but a coward.

 _Security made him skedaddle_ , she mentally reminded. _Besides, you know nothing of his race; he could have ripped you apart with his bare hands. You don't know that he meant to give you a_ _…_

The internal voice was interrupted by a voice beside her.

"That probably wasn't the wisest decision," Garibaldi said with a sigh. "G'Kar tends to raise a stink over everything that happens to him. Last week he was demanding that Commander Sinclair "do something" about a drunken man that looked at him strangely."

"Sorry," she said with a mildly sheepish expression. "Sometimes I don't know why I..." She paused; she may as well save the excuses because she knew damn well why she did it. "It won't happen again." _What's the point?_

Garibaldi smiled. "Steer clear of G'Kar, all right?"

"Roger that," she said smartly, turning away to head back to her room, and then giggling when she overheard Mollari chuckling to himself about "Spotty." Jenny Anne made her way out of Red Sector, halting when she swore she felt eyes watching her from somewhere she was unable to see. The feeling was eerie and unsettling, Jenny Anne turning one way, and then the other in an attempt to find the source of her sudden apprehension.

She hated this corridor; it was so damn full of shadow that it was impossible to see anything! Anyone could be lurking, waiting, preparing to strike, and she knew that Babylon 5 wasn't exactly crime free. "I don't have any money...credits...whatever it is you people use in this place. So whoever you are..." A hand came from the darkness, grabbing Jenny Anne tightly, another hand immediately clamping over her mouth to silence any screams before they could escape.

Jenny Anne struggled, her violent movements halting when she heard a familiar voice whispering into her ear, "I told you that it wasn't over." Jenny Ann was pressed back against her assailant's front; her head tilted back as she desperately tried to look up, her fears, or perhaps still hidden desires confirmed when she saw spots.

 _G'Kar!_

The gloved hand dropped away from her mouth, Jenny Anne too frightened to scream out for help. Honestly… she wasn't sure she wanted to. "What do you want, an apology?" _Don't let me off that easily,_ something within begged in an hushed whisper. Now she just felt confused, scared despite her thoughts; surely he wouldn't kill her, would he? What she had always longed for...being killed by an alien was not it!

"Oh, it's too late to apologize," he said, pulling her into the shadows.

"Please, don't kill me," she whispered hoarsely.

"I'm not quite that angry with you," he promised, Jenny Anne suddenly moving along more willingly than before. What was he going to do, if not kill her? A moment later and Jenny Anne squinted, momentarily blinded by the dim orange lighting of a storeroom. The room was well-organized for the most part, a small box or two out of order, a large metal crate sitting idle near the center, a scrap or two of wood on the floor that someone had neglected to pick up. There was even a half-full cocktail sitting by one of the crates, at least that's what she thought it was.

There was little time left to think. G'Kar momentarily casting a glance around the room before a noise escaped him, the sort of sound that said: "Yes, this will do."

"W-what are you going to do?" Images flashed through her mind of being tied up and left in the storage room until someone eventually found her. She could be there for days without food or water, and this particular storage room was hot. Ideas and thoughts of what could befall Jenny Anne kept on swimming through her mind, and just when she was cooking up something truly outlandish that left her in pieces, hidden throughout various crates in this very room, G'Kar brought her overworking mind to a sudden halt.

"I plan to teach you some manners," he said calmly. One of the metallic storage crates quickly became G'Kar's seat, Jenny Anne helplessly held at his side, her heart plummeting to her toes yet soaring high into the air, meters above her. "I do not appreciate being provoked, Jenny Anne," he said sternly. Chills enveloped her body; it almost bothered her that he remembered her name.

Almost.

"I didn't, um, mean to," she began, only half-heartedly attempting to escape her current plight.

"Don't lie to me. You knew _exactly_ what you were doing, and your sassy, flippant attitude needs some adjusting." Jenny Anne had no time to protest before she ended up over G'Kar's lap.

Instantly she froze, uncertain about the best way to react. Was she supposed to scream, cry out; was she supposed to beg with all of her being? Her pestering and sass had never bought her such consequence before! If she were honest with herself, she had always been attracted to dominant men, always pushing and testing their resolve to see if they had the guts to take her appropriately in hand. None of them ever had. Not until this very moment. And as much as a secret part of her had always longed for what this alien male was about to give her, another part of her, the stubborn and very sassy part, suddenly decided it wanted no part of what was coming.

"You can't do this!" she suddenly screeched in protest, the warm air of the storage room wafting over her bare legs, her skirt raised and tucked into her waistband. Jenny Anne flung her hand back when she felt gloved fingertips in the waistband of her panties. "Don't you even try it, you spotted freak!"

"Congratulations," G'Kar said, ignoring her reaching hand and sliding her lavender-colored panties to her knees. "That little remark has bought you a longer spanking." His gloved hand pinned both of her wrists to the small of her back without care or consent, Jenny Anne afraid to struggle for fear of falling off his lap and breaking both arms in the process.

"There has to be another way," she hollered, suddenly desperate to run. "Please...you can't."

"I admit that it is a rather primitive form of discipline, but I hear that it can be quite effective." As soon as he finished his sentence, G'Kar immediately raised his hand back, delivering a firm slap to Jenny Anne's exposed bottom. Jenny Anne sucked in a deep breath and squeezed her eyes closed. How in the hell could a gloved hand produce such pain? There was no time to deliberate or answer the question, the same sensation gracing the opposite side, and then back again.

G'Kar's gloved hand began to rise and fell in a steady rhythm across Jenny Anne's backside, the young woman biting her lower lip in a desperate attempt to keep back the cries of pain, humiliation, and distress. The taste of blood was soon thick in Jenny Anne's mouth; she had apparently bitten her lip a little too hard in her efforts to stay quiet. When the Narn removed the glove on his right hand, bringing his bared palm down hard on her upturned backside, Jenny Anne lost her ability to remain silent.

She _almost_ hated that she was giving the alien the satisfaction of hearing her cry out, but how was she supposed to stay quiet through such torture? She hated the slow, steady pace that the Narn had chosen after removing his glove, each firm slap coming a good two seconds apart. Each sound smack stung harshly, forcing tears to leak involuntarily out of her eyes and soon seeing her squirming on his lap in response to the pain. The rhythm of the punishment soon increased from slow to quick, the sounds of flesh descending upon flesh coexisting with pitiful pleas and wails that echoed off the walls of the storeroom.

"There is no need for dramatics," G'Kar scolded, continuing to swat the loudly crying girl over his lap. "I'm teaching you a lesson in respect, not killing you."

"I've learned it, okay?" she tried. She struggled to get her hands free of his grip. G'Kar refused to let her go, holding her tighter.

"I don't believe that for a single second," he said, aiming his next several swats down on her bare thighs, eliciting pained squeals and eyes that quickly scrunched closed.

 _How long has it been_? She wondered through the dizzying pain. _At least two_ _minutes,_ _maybe three._ In any case, it felt like an eternity.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, which were currently as red as the blush on her rear. Moments later and it finally began to sink in that she was completely helpless. It didn't matter if she screamed until she lost her voice, pitifully begged for mercy, struggled for all she was worth, or put them all together in one gigantic fit, G'Kar was not going to stop spanking her. Not until he was certain that he had burned each stinging swat into her memory for future reference, and not until he made her the sorriest young lady on the entire Babylon 5 station.

Seconds later G'Kar's gaze shifted, catching sight of something on the ground several inches away, something that might prove useful though the wailing girl on his lap wouldn't want a single part of it. _She doesn't get a choice_ , he thought, his palm continuing to slap every inch of her bottom that he could reach, the toe of his boot catching the object and drawing it closer to where he sat.

Holding the sobbing girl tightly on his lap with one hand, G'Kar reached down for the object that had captured his interest, a uniquely shaped piece of wood finding its way into his hand. It looked as though someone had attempted to make something out of it at one stage, or perhaps it was the discarding of someone's project. Deciding that he didn't care where it came from G'Kar took another quick look at the impromptu implement, smiling in satisfaction when he found both sides to be flat and smooth. The size was also adequate, ten inches long and three inches across at the widest portion. Perfect.

Jenny Anne was currently enjoying the respite, breathing sighs of relief, grateful that she no longer felt the Narn's palm descending upon her vulnerable, very sore backside. Maybe this was over, she was more than ready to retreat to her room, content to stay holed up until she and her sister departed in two month's time. Her hands were then released, Jenny Anne whimpering when she was firmly instructed to keep her hands in front of her for the remainder of her spanking. G'Kar gripped her waist tightly, ignoring the girl's tearful pleas not to punish her further, though she was no longer attempting to struggle her way to freedom.

As far as he was concerned this spanking had been a long time coming for the young woman that lie draped across his knees, and he was not going to stop or go easy on her because of a few shed tears, or even quiet beseeching. Tears meant that he was getting through to her, he had been a soldier for many, many years and he could pick tears of pain from tears of regret, even of fear with but a listen, and Jenny Anne was not currently shedding tears of fear.

When the flat piece of wood made contact with her aching bottom, Jenny Anne's vision went white; a mournful wail left her throat and her back arched. The makeshift paddle struck her again, her body quivering in pain and her vision blurring with even more tears.

"Please...stop," she begged quietly, the intensity and pace of the spanking beginning to increase until she was nearly beside herself with regret.

Continuing to ignore her pleas, G'Kar stayed focused on his task, raising his knee slightly, forcing Jenny Anne's bottom to angle upwards, her most delicate spots now easily accessible. The hard, heavy swats were soon raining down all across her bottom, paying particular attention where thigh and butt met. Oh, God but it was painful. A deep, scorching burn covered every single inch of her rear, and she could only imagine how red she must be, how bruised by now. She wasn't going to be able to sit for a week after this; she was certain!

All struggles soon ceased, her begging the same. She couldn't fight him anymore; she was too tired, and he wasn't going to stop until he was ready to. Finally, fully accepting her situation Jenny Anne sagged across G'Kar's knees, sobbing her eyes out while he steadily punished her. After several more hard swats, he spoke.

"Are you ever going to provoke anyone on this station, intentionally, again?"

"No sir!" she cried, suddenly finding her voice. "I-I swear it!"

The makeshift paddle rested against her sore, reddened bottom, Jenny Anne tensing her thigh and buttock muscles tightly, preparing for the next strike to fall. "I am going to give you a dozen more, and you are going to count each one."

Jenny Anne didn't bother to ask if he was serious. When the first of her dozen swats fell onto her abused flesh, Jenny Anne cried out in pain, taking nearly six seconds to utter a thunderous, "one!"

The next swat landed where her ass met the tops of her thighs, Jenny Anne's fingers clawing at G'Kar's pant leg, grabbing onto it tightly. "Two!" she yelled, silently begging him to pick up the pace. She could count faster! She wanted this over with; it hurt so much!

The slow paddling continued over the course of two minutes, Jenny Anne spending several moments crying her eyes out at the halfway point, in too much pain even to remember what number she had even been supposed to call out next. G'Kar was more patient than his usual, waiting for her to call out each number before administering another firm whack to her backside.

The final swat was blisteringly hard, Jenny Anne barely able to cry out much less call out the number twelve. The number was finally said, her voice hoarse and weak. A clattering noise echoed slightly when the piece of wood was dropped to the floor, Jenny Anne's mind numb as she lay draped over the Narn ambassador's lap. From the condition of her dark red, already bruising backside G'Kar doubted she would be sitting properly for the next several days at least, much less going around poking her nose where it didn't belong.

At last Jenny Anne was placed on her feet with her clothing back in order, her eyes downcast, momentarily settling on the little piece of wood that had assaulted her so savagely, quickly looking away from it. The silence only lasted for a few moments, a warning soon in place.

"As long as you're on this station, I am going to have my eyes on you. If I see you provoking anyone else on Babylon 5, I will give you a spanking that will make this one seem like a stroll in the park. Understood?"

Jenny Anne nodded quickly; there was no way in hell that she was going to do this sort of thing again, at least not in G'Kar's line of sight. There was little doubt that his warning to her, was a bluff, and she was, secretly, grateful.

Swallowing hard, Jenny Anne struggled not to burst into a whole new set of tears when she felt a gloved hand coming to rest on top of her head, very lightly, almost tenderly playing with her hair. She supposed that this was his idea of comfort, and she'd take whatever she could get. That spanking was by far the worst thing that she had ever endured in her life, and she had no desire to experience another like it anytime soon.

For a brief moment, she considered sidling close, for a touch of added comfort, but the longing to be alone with her current thoughts, confusing as they were, overrode the longing for further contact.

"C-can I go now?" she asked quietly. A moment or two of silence had elapsed before she received an answer to her inquiry.

The hand moved from the top of her head, giving her three steady pats on her shoulder. "Return to your quarters," G'Kar said calmly, watching as the young woman hurried from the room, her usual springy step now more of quick limp, thanks to the pain in her thighs and rear. It wasn't sitting down that was going to be a problem, walking was going to be uncomfortable, too. G'Kar lingered in the store room for several moments after Jenny Anne had gone, his reddish-colored eyes drifting to the piece of wood on the floor that had served him well only a short time ago. He moved forward three steps and bent to retrieve it, lightly slapping it into his palm.

Sassy young women stayed sassy, needing a reminder every once in a while on how to behave properly. Silently he wondered if Jenny Anne would even make it to the end of her time on the station without needing to feel the sting of either his hand or the little paddle upon the exposed skin of her bottom again. It would be an interesting game of watching and waiting; only time would tell if she'd learned anything at all.

He tapped the thing into his palm once more before turning and, smiling to himself, moved quietly out of the storage room and back into the shadows of Red Sector.


End file.
